


All Was Golden When The Day Met The Night

by Jamesonlikethewhiskey



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesonlikethewhiskey/pseuds/Jamesonlikethewhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'But there was another way to kill a vampire, one the hunters hadn't told me about. It works especially well if he's a Dandie. Break his heart.' I learned the hard way, being the best friend of a vampire hunter is nothing compared to being in the family of the most influential vampire in Chicago...that alone might kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_(_ **Genevieve's POV)**

_'Night 16 -_   
_Things are pretty damn impossible around here. I thought Chicago was bad in the daytime, but night? It's another world. And the minute you hear those dress shoes on pavement, you better hightail your ass out of there, back home and lock your doors. If you're a girl - don't look into their eyes. It'll be the last thing you see, but I was a lucky one. I learned the hard way, I lived through the bite, and now I'm trying to string coherent thoughts into some sort of journal I can look back at. In the meantime, Pete and I have been knocking back the blend Patrick's created, and kicking major vampire ass, but that's not what I want. I want the blood of the one that turned me. And I won't stop until I-'_

"Damn it Andy would you stop swinging that sword? If you cut somebody, you know it'll be your fault if my bloodlust gets outta control again!" I yelled, fangs bared at Andy Hurley, Fall Out Boy's drummer, who only rolled his eyes.

"Deal with it, Evie. You and Pete have powers the rest of us don't have, so we've got to learn other ways to take the vampires down." Here I sighed, reminding myself to act human more often.

"Wait, did you just call me Evie? You know only Pete's allowed to call me that, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Andy shrugged, "Genevieve, I don't see why he's the only one...it's like just because he's a vampire you're giving him special privileges. What is he, like your mate?" I felt my eyes widen in shock, and then I giggled.

"You silly human. Vampires don't pick mates  _THAT_  fast. Well, the Dandies do, but they're an entirely different type of vampire."

"But so are you."

I looked up at the voice, knowing who it was and not seeing him. I giggled even more as I realized Andy had shook his head, mumbling things like,  _'oh look, the new Bella and Edward'_  and  _'she's special...right...say that after she tries to kill_   _you'_ and had gone back to swinging his sword at the mannequins set up around the room.

Before I had time to realize what had happened, arms were around my waist and I was spun around, only to come face to face with Pete Wentz, Fall Out Boy's bassist, actually, in adding to that, the reason I'm alive. (There's a whole thing I could go into explaining, but this isn't the time.)

"Hey Evie...ready for tonight? Heard the punks are at it again, and this time," he smiled, just barely revealing his fangs, "We're the bait."

I grinned, as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. See, we're not like legitally dating, but being we're vampires we automatically have a connection. And I'm younger, so I guess Pete sees me as a little sister he has to protect. It works out well, I just...I just wonder if I should tell him how I really feel? And, well, that it's sort of a lie...because he's not the only one that's enchanted my heart.

I had thought tonight was going to be like any other night when we played bait. All it was was drive out to the little hill just on the edge of the inner city, and heat things up until company arrived. I had no idea of knowing who we would kill that night, what the repercussions of that act would be.

"You alright, Evie? You're-" Pete brushed my thick brown bangs out of my face, looking over me, "Quiet."

"I'm just...remembering, that's all." I answered softly, fiddling with the radio. None to my surprise there was nothing decent playing.

"About?" he asked, one arm moving to rest on the back of my seat. I smiled and turned to look at him, but then looked at the floor. The memories were still fresh, being I'd only been a vampire for a little over two weeks.

"Someone that I used to know. We used to do this, me and him, fact, we were just leaving a movie the time the Dandies caught us...I can still hear him calling for me before he was silenced, four different vampires biting him, draining him dry...I'll never forget the way he-" I explained, before I noticed Pete was looking at the rearview mirror, gaze focused on something.

Playing along like I knew I was supposed to, I continued talking.

"The way he looked at me, it was just...but with you," I grinned, batting my eyelashes, leaning in to kiss his cheek, trying to make my way to his lips, "It's different...when you just look at me the right way, it's just...admittedly I get all warm and I just-" I squeaked as Pete's arms went around my waist and he pulled me over to the driver's seat, setting me on top of him, allowing me to straddle him, balanced against the steering wheel.

"Want you." he finished for me, his voice slipping into an undeniably sexy tone, one that had an almost immediate effect on me.

I nodded, and then felt a shiver pass through me as his lips brushed against the hollow of my neck. Just as I was about to lean up and put my lips to his, something landed on top of the car with a thud . Naturally I jumped slightly, landing on the horn, making it go off, myself screaming with it. Pete only laughed.

"Told you this would work. Everytime! Now, c'mon, let's go kick ass before the others show up." he added, after the glare I gave him. Well, you laugh at a girl when she's scared, you're going to die.

As quickly as we could, we got out of the car to face the vampires that had so rudely interrupted our planned makeout session. To my surprise, these vampires were instantly familiar.

"Fuck." I deadpanned at the sight of the three in front of me, the girl having bright orange hair, a cocky smile plastered to her face.

"What's the matter, upset you're not playing baseball?" the man next to her sneered, sticking out his tongue. I stuck mine right back at him, causing the man next to him to laugh.

"Uh, Pete?" I called, expecting my black haired 'fake boyfriend for the night' to turn around, ready to pounce on the two male vampires that were now slowly walking towards me.

"What's wro- oh shit, Patrick's not gonna like this at all."

"No shit, Sherlock! Help?"

"Sweetie, don't go to him, please, I'm the better one, I'm not a fragile human." the one that stuck out his tongue at me gloated.

"Who you calling a fragile human, Taylor? Your leader bit me!" Pete yelled, lunging for the vampire that was closest to me.

In a matter of seconds, I was on the ground, the other vampire, who I recognized as Jeremy Davis, pretty much holding me down.

"Not so brave are you now? Now that your little boy toy's busy, he can't save you." he taunted.

I rolled my eyes. Must they ALWAYS patronize the damsel in distress?

"He can't, but we can!" Two voices called, causing me to look up.

There was no fucking way I was seeing who I was seeing. Josh Farro smiled as he twirled a pair of nunchucks effortlessly, his brother Zac spinning a kunai around his index finger.

"Josh? Zac? I thought I killed you guys!" Hayley Williams yelled in shock, orange hair flying as her hands glowed with small fireballs. Oh, hell, I forgot, she's not a normal Dandie. In fact she's not a vampire, she's a spirit, literally the embodiment of fire and she acts as the moral guide for the Dandies.

"Yeah, sorry sugar, we grew tired of you running the band. Just because you're the only one signed to a label doesn't mean you should let your ego get in the way." Zac said , pausing to turn to Taylor, "And man, don't let her lead you around. You're better off without her," as he threw the kunai knife, watching as the blade embedded itself in the vampire's chest.

Moments later Pete was by my side, helping me up, nodding appreciatively at the brothers.

"Josh. Zac. Nice to see you guys again. When did you guys join our sde of the fight?"

"Eh, give or take three years. We've been layin' low, you know how the Dandies track. We've been taking care of some of the lowergrade punks, the ones that are still too young to realize they can die. Figured Patrick and you guys could use some help."

"Uh, guys, where's the orange bitch?" I interjected, looking around for the flame haired woman.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley Williams made it back to the mansion shortly before dawn. Being the building looked abandoned, have curtains and shades on all the windows made it possible for the rest of the dandies to enjoy life without having to worry about being burned by sunlight.

Knocking at the door to William's office, she waited, trying to figure out what to say. He wasn't going to like to hear that two of his better 'snack' interceptors had been killed. Basically, all Taylor and Jeremy had done for the group was go to bars and bring home drunken patrons, free meals for everyone but her.

"Come in." William called, and Hayley stepped in.

"I'd like to say I wish I had some good news to inform you of, but tonight's it's not the case. They killed Taylor and Jeremy, William. And Josh and Zac are with them."

"Who?"

Hayley gulped. Who knew what would happen if she mentioned his latest sire?

"Pete and the girl AJ turned two weeks back...we snuck up on them in the car, I scared her pretty good, but then - I can't even explain it. But Taylor and Jeremy are dead, and I've got no band."

"Well, as for the band part I can only offer that you tell the label you've decided to go solo, as Atlantic already suggested when they initially signed you. As for Pete and the girl, don't worry, they'll be taken care of soon enough."

Hayley looked up just in time to catch a rare, knowing smile from the vampire.

"I'll leave you two be," she said, turning around just as AJ walked into the room. That was the other thing about William, he only smiled if the conversation involved murder or if his wife had walked into the room.

As she walked back downstairs into the foyer, two of the men in William's band came up to her.

"Hey there little Santi, why are you so depressed?" Butcher asked, and she shook her head in a 'great...here we go again' at the 'Santi' reference. This was a common greeting among William and his band, and it had slowly began to creep into the rest of our vocabularies.

"Yeah, cheer up! When Taylor and Jeremy wake up you guys have a show at the Rivera!" Sisky added.

Hayley slumped against the wall, finding the ground as support.

"Sisky, they're not waking up. They're dead." she said slowly, running her fingers through her hair, trying to forget what she'd just said.

"Th-they're-"

"Dead. My ex bandmates and Wentz and his girl showed up...didn't waste any time in getting to business. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go call my agent, get tonight's show cancelled, being I have no band."

"O-Oh...well, uh..." Butcher started, unsure how to react.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." She reassured them, making her way towards the back storage room, where they kept all our bands' contacts info and such. Most times this was a cluttered mess of business cards and folders of set lists and numbers to store gear. As she sat down in one of the bar stools and opened the Paramore folder, photos of the three of them tumbled out. As Hayley picked them up, she almost wanted to cry, having her own lyrics stuck in her head.

_"Now I can't trust myself with anything but this, And that's what you get when you let your heart win."_

She was damned by becoming a monster, controlling the very band that had made me her who she was. And what did she have to show for it? Absolutely nothing.

"William, she doesn't remember me. I know it! When I bit her, she just – it's her, but it's not her. I just…I want my baby back…is that too much to ask?" AJ almost cried as she sat on the edge of the master bed, waiting for William to lie down beside her.

Just earlier that day she had walked into he and Hayley talking about another run in they'd had with the hunters, and this time, her baby had been involved.

William almost seemed to glide into the room, shrugging of his jacket and tugging off the undershirt with a certain grace AJ knew she'd never have. He stood in front of her then, one hand on her shoulder, the other resting gently on her cheek. He blinked, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Becalm yourself love, that was more than twenty years ago. Of course Genevieve doesn't remember you, why should she? She hadn't for any amount of time thought you were her mother."

"William," Her tone was sharp, although she knew he could hear the sadness buried somewhere in it, "I held her for maybe ten minutes after twenty-nine hours of the worst pain I had ever experienced in. My. Life! You're going to tell me that she had no idea who I was? Babies can recognize voices, and I'll be damned if she realizes who were are after all this time! I just…why did we give her up? I…all I wanted was…I mean, I'm sure you didn't, but-" without warning, his lips crashed onto hers, and she was helpless as he pinned her to the bed, his hands already caressing those spots he knew would drive her wild.

When he pulled away, she scowled.

"Now what's that look for, dear? I only needed to shut you up for a moment," he added, smiling almost as though he knew what she was thinking.

"You stopped…I…I want what we had, that night – before we knew what we were getting into, before we lost her…before I found out that I was even-"

William managed to silence her with a single knowing look.

"I'm sorry. But giving Genevieve up was for her safety…and I know your memories haven't yet faded of that night, though how you can recall them in such precise detail is beyond astounding," he added, winking.

"So?"

"Seeing as you've been turned, the worse that can happen is you now is that just can't keep quiet." He said in response, laughing slightly, not catching her eye roll.

"You're still talking, sweetheart." She said quickly, hoping he'd get the point.

"So?" He smirked, using her own line against her. She looked up at him and pursed her lips, glaring.

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

One of his hands caressed her cheek in an almost teasing manner, "My, someone's frustration is close to the boiling point," he mused, leaning in to press yet another quick kiss to her lips. To her own surprise, she growled.

"God damn it, William, I sweat to Nyx if you don't fu-" cut off by his lips fully overtaking hers, at once she smiled, knowing she was in for a long night.

(William's POV)  
AJ was almost asleep now, her eyelids fighting to stay open. William smiled as he felt her hair brush against his face as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, her arms already around his waist, their legs equally tangled.

"Comfortable, love?" He asked softly, trying to turn his head to look at her, but the only response he got was a contended sigh.

"Cut me off more often? You're hotter when you just take charge like that…you know I like knowing who the dominant one is," she purred, her tone flirty.

William almost rolled his eyes, even after a night like this she was still acting like it was nothing. She didn't realize how hard it truly was for him to act like this, be as intimate as he was with her. Long before he had met her, there had been other girls. A few failed marriages proposals, and then – finally when one accepted, he hadn't turned her, and ended up killing her. William has never fully recovered to this day.

He still remembers meeting Adeline for the first time – she'd come to a TAI concert and had backstage passes. So he was singing Summer Hair = Forever Young, and then he kind of looked right at her during the bridge, doing this really borderline seductive smoldery look at her, and she just about dropped her camera. He didn't know that only two years after that, she'd be his wife. Imagine how surprised he was when he found out she was carrying his child, and then she tells him she wants to go through with the pregnancy…William made her swear to allow him to do what he thought was best for the child, even if was against her wishes.

He didn't want Hayley to get tangled up if the ramifications of vampire covens and the bloodline families, especially if they weren't by siring, as William and AJ's case had been. So, they waited. Eventually the child was born, and William decided it was best they give her away, to be raised by normal mortals, grow up not knowing about her past and her true family.

That child of course, would grow up to cause more trouble for the Dandies then any of them could have ever anticipated.

 


	3. Chapter 3

(Evie's POV)

It had been about two months after we'd killed Taylor and Jeremy, and for the time being, the warzone in Chicago seemed quiet.

"Riley! You brought the kids! Yay!" I yelled as I ran out to greet my best friend who lived three states away, although she and her family were in the same business Pete and I were involved in.

The redhead smiled at me as she handed off her youngest to her husband, and then she adjusted the sleepy eight year old in her arms, "Yeah, figured we would, they've never seen Chicago, and Hope here is desperate to get an American Girl," she mused as the brunette girl woke up in her arms.

"Mom are we there yet?" she asked, rubbing her ice blue eyes.

"Yes love, I'm gonna set you down okay? Then I want you to go find Uncle Kendall and tell him to woke Uncle Logan and tell him we're here, I'm not going to let him sleep the entire trip."

"Yes mom!" the brunette replied, running back to the bus the band had arrived in.

Riley and I made our way to the door, stopping when we heard laughter from inside.

"Looks like the boys found each other."

That was the nice thing about having another band on the warfront. Although Big Time Rush lived and worked in Minnesota, they served as a lookout for us, and they kept the far Midwestern vampire population under control. Pete and James were both vampires, and Riley was a hybrid. Logan Mitchell was a werewolf, and could hold his own against Joe during the mock fights we had to keep our senses alert. Carlos Garcia, the band's resident funny guy, was a ghost, so pranking people naturally fit in his agenda. Kendall Knight, however, was the only normal mortal in the band.

Oh, then there's Hope Rose and Aiden Ryan, Riley and James' kids. Hope is about nine, and she looks far more like her father than her mother, in a Harry Potter sort of way, as she has James' hair but Riley's eyes. Aiden was the exact opposite, having James' eyes and Riley's hair. Both were well accustomed to the band lifestyle, as their cribs had literally been built 'on the road' as well as, in Hope's case, arrived on the road. I still remember when we heard, we had just finished day twenty three of the Warped Tour, and James had called saying Riley had gone into labor shortly after one of their own shows. Needless to say he was a basket of nerves that night.

"Wait, you guys are playing this year? Nice….yeah, I remember that. I've never forget the look on Kendall's face when she started screaming at him, he had no clue what hit him." I heard James laugh.

"Looks like they're talking about your little tour dilemma again," I teased Riley as we headed downstairs.

"Guys, come on, I was in pain. Kendall, I'm sorry I scarred you for life, but I didn't know what was going on either! Now…do we have the stories to tell you guys. Pete! Patrick! Andy, Joe, get your asses in here!" Riley yelled, and surprising, the three remaining members of Fall Out Boy filed in from the kitchen, almost as fast as I'd called them, not Riley.

"What? We were getting food…" Joe protested.

"Trohman, sit. Actually, all of you sit down and please shut up. It's big news, and I'm positive no one's going to like it, well okay, part of it you might like." Riley said, sitting on James' lap, smiling as his arms went around her. I grinned, getting up and going to sit on Pete's, much to his surprise. I turned so my legs were to one side, and then I draped an arm around his neck for support.

He looked up at me, with a shy smile that barely revealed those fangs I'd come to love to see.

"Well hi there…" he stated, and I blinked giggling slightly as I leaned in to kiss his lips. Before I had a chance to however, I felt someone tug my shirt collar, as if they were restraining me. Then I noticed James was behind was Pete, his hand on Pete's collar. At once I knew who had mine.

"Alright you lovebirds, that's enough. There's time for that after we leave…" Riley chastised, laughing.

I growled, "Fuck off." I felt more than so Pete roll his eyes, but then I felt him kiss my neck and then murmur, "Don't worry girl, she's right, we'll have eons of time for that…" I nodded as he continued, "So…Riley. This news. Explain."

"Alright….so, during one of the boys' and I's recent tour stops, we were in Northern Wisconsin, up by Eagle River, really up north. So….we're there, walking around the local shops, checking out the movie theater, and something catches my eye. It looked like a bar, bright lights and music blaring from inside. Remember the Killjoy Club that Gerard Way always talks about? Yeah, it's like that. But this one's name – get this, 'The Cobra Club'." She reported.

At once, Pete and Patrick looked at each other, mouthing the only name of the band that could possibly be associated with it.

"Cobra Starship."

_(Dandies POV, about two months prior)_

William had noticed the effect Jeremy and Taylor's deaths had had on Hayley, and he wanted to make up for it, do something that would get it off her mind. So he made the decision, figuring that the hunters would celebrate their small victory and forget that there were still remaining members, to take a break from Chicago. He had people that would watch the city, make sure nothing went amiss while he was gone, to go up north, into what he knew had been Adeline's home territory before she was attacked by a werewolf on a vacation to France.

"William, don't tell me we're taking ANOTHER stupid road trip! I just want to stay here; at least we can walk the magnificent mile and surrounding shops! I mean, Mike can take me down to the airlines center, I feel like watching hockey for some reason…I mean, even if there's not a game, I could sneak out and help Jack film for TAITV!" AJ complained the moment he mentioned his plan to her.

"Love, it's a retreat. Back to your hometown, too, I should add. It's only for the weekend, three days at the most, as we have things to attend to here."

"But why don't we just stay here if you've got that much stuff to do?" she challenged.

"Because…It's about relaxing. The northern air should do something to relax you, you've been terribly…out of it as of late, and I'd like you to get out into the wild."

"Fine. Would you like me to start packing? I can get or stuff and the rest of TAI's together, I'll tell Gabe and Brendon to let the others know the plan." She offered.

He nodded, "Thank you for agreeing. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Not eight hours later, the group was all packed and already on the road up to Minocqua, northern Wisconsin. Chislett, Gabe and Brendon were driving, and the group had split into three cars for the ride.

William sat in the back with Adeline, her legs sprawled across his lap as she looked out the window, humming something.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired…I'm been up since 7…" she whined, and then he looked at the car clock, it was about 1 AM now. The sun would rise at four, and the group would be in the cabin by three if everyone went well.

 


	4. Chapter 4

AJ giggled as she bounded out of the cabin door, towel around her neck and a beachbag on her shoulder. It felt so nice to be out in the middle of nowhere, where she could walk in the sun and not be looked at oddly.

Her and the Dandies weren't like the twilight vampires, they didn't sparkle. Sunlight didn't burn them as it would have Dracula, but they preferred to come out at night simply because their senses were more alert after the sun had gone down.

As AJ ran to the car and hopped up on the hood, Michael Guy Chislett followed behind.

"Adeline, you shouldn't run ahead like that….if we lose you, we'll never hear the end of it."

She just rolled her eyes, "Well come on! Aren't we getting the waverunners? William said we were getting waverunners! Are those fun? I've never been on them bef-"

"Adeline, do quit badgering Michael and get in the car, we'll be leaving for the lake shortly." William's voice called.

Reluctantly she sighed, getting down from the hood and climbing in the backseat, pulling Chislett along.

He noticed she was looking at him the way she looked at William, almost as though she was sizing him up. Before he realized what had happened, she had lightly pecked his cheek and then straightened up, climbing into the passenger side front seat.  
Before she sat down however, he'd caught the wording on the back of her black yoga pants, and the word made his mind run.

"Adeline, why the bloody hell is Santi written on your bum?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, these? I got them during spring break in Cacun. Sisky told me I had to get a tattoo like his, and you know he got Santi on his ass, so I did too, but this isn't permanent so I'm happy. Do you know what William would do to me if I got a tattoo on my ass?" she asked.

Michael laughed, "I've got some ideas…you don't need to explain." She smiled, nodding, "Good. I should think I shouldn't have to."

At that moment, Adam T. 'Sisky' Siska decided to come rushing outside, followed by the Butcher and then William. After the group picked up the waverunners, they headed to the local beach to drop them in the water and start the day off.

"Wait-" AJ said as she looked around, all of Panic and TAI were there, and so was Hayley, but where were Gabe and the Cobras?

"Where the fuck are Gabe, Ryland and the Cobras?"

"Adeline, love, watch your mouth." William chastised softly, kissing the top of her head as she stood in between the door and the car itself, "They told me they're looking for abandoned buildings. Gabe really wants to open a nightclub, but he loves the outdoors, so I told him to check around here."

"Oh." She giggled, turning to look at Hayley, "Isn't this a little….odd for you?"

"What?"

"Look around…we're surrounded by what looks like a bunch of really hot twenty something men, the majority of which are –" her breath caught as William tugged off the red Snakes and Suits shirt he had on, "Undressing. Aren't you feeling wired?"

"Wired?"

"Turned on. You know, like you're all warm and you just want to walk over a kiss one and run your hands along his chest…then drag him into the water and make out?" AJ tried.

"N-…really? You have a dirty mind, AJ…a very dirty mi-"

"WILLIAM PUT ME DOWN!" The blonde hollered as she was lifted into the air by strong arms, and carried over toward the water's edge.

"Darling, that's not me." He stated, smiling. AJ gulped, oh no, that meant…

"Come on doll, lighten up! You're not afraid of a little water are you?" Sisky laughed as Butcher joined in.

"Guys, put me DOWN! I'm not read-"

At that moment she was passed to William, whose arms locked around her waist.

"Come on love, get undressed. I know you don't want to hide that body from our sight," he murmured, his hands reaching for the waistband on her shorts. She giggled as his fingers slipped against the bottoms of her swimsuit, and in one fluid movement she maneuvered out of his arms, getting her shorts off as well as her top, revealing a two piece black bikini and a flat stomach.

Almost at once, she heard whistling. Turning around, she saw Brendon and Mike Carden, both shirtless by this point, walking towards her.

"Adeline…wow. You've had a baby and you look like that? What's your secret?" Brendon fake gushed, trying not to laugh.

She just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around William, thankful for how warm he felt, as the air had gotten slightly cooler and it looked like rain clouds could be moving in.

"Let's go you guys. You ready?" AJ asked, not surprised when the entire group around her nodded.

"You think she's really going to like those waverunners?" Brendon asked as he and Chislett stretched out on beach towels, eager to relax.

"I don't know, mate. She just...she's never been on 'em. I can't see this ending too we-"

"WILLIAM! SLOW THE FUCK DOOWWWNNN!" AJ screamed as the wave runner took off past Chislett and Brendon, both men began laughing.

"Well." Chislett finished, trying to remember how to breath. because he'd been laughing so hard.

"We'll see if she comes back in one piece. Or rather, if he does."

Twenty minutes later, AJ promptly came stomping up the beach, flipping her blonde hair out of her face.

"You o-" Ryan started to ask, but she'd cut him off, "Shut up, RyRo."

The rest of Panic turned to look at her with wide eyes before William ran after her, following her into the small cabana that was on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

The minute William put a hand on AJ's shoulder; she bristled, brushing him off.

"Get away."

"Love, I did not mean to-"

"You didn't mean? Bullshit. You don't just turn the fucking machine so it fucking drops me! I could have drowned!"

"Dear, you're still talking like a human," he interjected, hoping she'd calm down.

She only huffed, "Y'know what? Fuck this whole trip, your idea was stupid! I want to go back home, and you're taking me!"

William blinked, moving to stand in front of her, eyes blazing daggers.

"Adeline Jeanette, you will not talk to me like that, do you understand me?" his voice was quiet, but his tone was liquid darkness.

He saw the flicker of excitement in her eyes, she knew how moody he could get, and when his voice got like that it was only a matter of time.

She nodded, stepping closer to him, leaning into him shyly, one hand over his heart.

"I just really want to have some time alone…with just you…none of the boys around. I'm sorry I yelled….I just…"

She shuddered as his lips caressed her neck, "It was a game…a fake out, correct?" he wagered, making her smile.

"You see through me every time, William. Every fucking time. And I love that."

And before either could stop themselves, their lips were glued together in what, had William's cell not rang, could have been possibly the best makeout session AJ had ever had.

"Motherfu-" AJ started before William put a finger to her lips as he answered, "Hello? Yes….Oh, you have….alright. Yes, yes, that's fine then I suppose. I'll inform Haley. Good luck."

"Who the fuck interrupted us? I was just getting into i-"

"That was Gabriel, love. He and the Cobras have found what he believes is a suitable establishment, and they've bought it. He and the Cobras plan to stay up here and manage what will become the nightclub, while the rest of us can return to Chicago."

"So…"

"The Dandies, as of the end of today, will be down seven members."

"Oh."

By the time the group made it back to the cabin and William had informed the group of the situation involving the Cobras, everyone seemed to settle some, became slightly depressed.

"I don't want them to go…Victoria and I always have fun seducing the bait….it's not gona be the same if it's just me," AJ pouted as she and the Dandies sat infront of the fire, trading stories about their lives before they were turned.

"I know love, but look at it this way, a loss for us is a gain for them…do you know how many people in this area are the athletic type? What vampires these people could make? The Cobras could extend our reign all the way up here and have a small army to back us up whenever needed, the way I see it." William explained.

She nodded.

"Yeah, but still…."

"I understand you're upset over this news, but once you kill you'll feel better, love. Now, why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll be in shortly, and tonight I'll make sure I'll sing to you." He coaxed, smiling as she got up off the couch and flitted downstairs to the room she ad William had occupied.

Brendon raised an eyebrow as he looked at William, "Just keep it down you two. We're leaving two days from now; I like to say I was able to relax."

Ryan and Jon laughed, "Yeah, like you would be quiet with that disgusting excuse of a human," Ryan sneered.

"She's not a human, jackass."

"Oh, yeah? How come you didn't turn her then, big shot?"

"Adeline got to her before I could, plain and simple, douche." Brendon retorted hotly, hoping William couldn't figure out who he was talking about.

"Adeline got to- Brendon, you wouldn't be talking about Genevieve, would you by any chance?" William ventured.

Brendon sighed.

"Since that first night I saw her – she's perfect. She's half vampire, but now she's full blood and just beautiful and I want to run into her again, enthrall her, control her mind, make her love-"

Before he could finish his sentence, William's fist had connected with his face. His voice was low as to not startle AJ, but deadly in its tone.

"Brendon Boyd Urie, you will not speak of my daughter as you are currently, do you understand? I can understand how you want a love as pure as she is, but she alone cannot be your target."

He nodded, holding his hand to his nose, which was sporting droplets of blood, storming off to the room he shared with the room of Panic!

Adeline stretched out on her bed, slipping out of the Minocqua gown she'd bought in favor for a pair of William's old boxers and a t-shirt.

"Comfy?"

Arms slipped around her waist and she squeaked as his lips trailed soft, delicate kisses up her jawline. She mumbled what would have been a response before he flipped her around and straddled her, leaning against her, hell-bent on exploring her.

She whined as her fingers tangled in his hair, his name leaving her lips as a strangled whimper as his hips grinded against her, building heat she knew she'd be powerless to resist.

"B-Baby…aahh…mhmm…" AJ whimpered, beginning to rock herself against him, desperate to gauge how bad he wanted her.

"Ah ah ah…" William admonished, putting a finger to her lips, "You're to be quiet, understood?"

Reluctantly she nodded as William picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

Two days later, the group headed back to Chicago, but not before they ran into trouble.

"Oh fuck." Adeline deadpanned as she started out the window, a tour bus was just passing them, and she'd caught the eye of someone inside it.

"Love, mouth. What's the matter?"

"Bus…that bitch. Red hair, blue eyes. Has two kids with her…..and those Minnestoa brats." She scoffed.

William's eyes widened.

"What the fuck are Big Time Rush doing up here?" Jon asked, before Ryan answered, "Tour, probably."

"Do we take them now? Or hope to avoid a confrontation?" Spencer added.

"Oh fuck it, let's take 'em now!" AJ hollered, noticing the bus had slowed down almost to a complete stop and had pulled over.

So it was time.


	6. Chapter 6

(Present day, with Fall Out Boy and BTR)

"Wait, wait, wait…..Cobra Starship runs a fucking nightclub in Northern Wisconsin?!" I yelled, breaking Pete and Patrick out of their reverie.

"Seems like it." Pete added, lightly tapping my head in an effort to annoy me. I only grinned, "Great. Now I wanna go dance."

"Not there you don't." Kendall added, "And on a sidenote…the Dandies are down two more members."

"Wait…what?"

"They only have all of The Academy Is…, Lady Beckett, Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith, and Haley Williams left."

"What about the other half of Panic!?" Joe wondered, already knowing what the answer would be.

"We killed them."

The room went silent.

"K-Killed them?" I stuttered, startled by how easy the words had rolled off James' tongue.

"Yeah….Walker was so easy, once I phased the bastard didn't have a chance," Logan relayed.

Riley giggled from her place on James' lap.

"And that Ryan Ross, he's such a player – got him to kiss me by pretending to be hurt then I snapped his neck…it was too easy."

"Too easy?"

"Well ye- Fuck." Riley deadpanned as her cell rang. Answering it, she smiled, "Ya? Alright, geezus damnit I'll be there! Stop badgering me!" she hollered, slamming the off button to her phone and setting it calmly back on the table.

"Love, you okay?" James asked jokingly, kissing his wife's head.

"Fine. They want me at the studio tomorrow, photo shoot day. Ugh." She complained as I nodded, "Yeah, hanging with these guys," I motioned to Pete, "Brings that type of lifestyle. Not our fault we've fallen in love with the most beautiful boys in the world," I reasoned.

James and Pete both nonchalantly rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's our news. We should probably be going since Riles here has 'work' tomorrow," Kendall teased, turning to walk back upstairs.

I smiled, hugging Riley, "Good luck. And we'll let you know if anything else happens as far as the Dandies are concerned. Alright?"

"Sounds fine to me!" all five called back as they bounded up the tour bus, the two littlest ones whining about how they wouldn't get to hear cousin Pete play while Trick sang. I smiled as I waved, knowing everything seemed to be looking up for a brief moment.

' _Day 25 –_

_I'm not even sure what I what thinking. I snuck off without letting the boys know where I was going, I wanted to wander Chicago, try to remember what I'd done as a human that had landed me right where I currently am, as a vampire in love with her best friend. I was wandering the darkened alleyways; the flickering lights making my eyes gleam as a cat's do, when I saw him. He was in a suit, nonchalantly leaning against the wall of an old building, a derby hat pulled over neatly combed dark brown hair. I smiled, but kept my distance. He was one of them._

' _Relax, doll….I won't hurt you. I know you're not like the rest," he said telepathically, and then it clicked. He was a Dandie._

" _I don't know that." I said shakily, trying to sound braver than I felt. Being cornered in a dark alley by a Dandie is the last thing you want, especially when he's the most dangerous one purely because he can tap into your mind and force you to do things you'd never dream of._

_He walked closer, and I backed up, trying to distance myself. But he was faster, in mere moments he was behind me, one hand wrapping around my waist, the other brushing a hand against my cheek._

" _My, for a vampire, you're certainly…not graceful," he mused, a slight smile spreading across those lips._

_I gulped as he turned and lean down, and I waited for his lips to brush my neck in a bite that would cause me to scream, but inside, they came in the form of feather light kisses being pressed along my jawline. I shuddered, only Pete could do this to me, I felt violated, by this…._

" _Call me Brendon," he murmured huskily as his lips travelled across my body as he spun me to face him, our eyes connecting for a split second before he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into my neck._

_I screamed, thrashed, trying to free myself. If Pete knew I'd just become a Dandies' meal, it would make things so much worse. After what felt like forever, Brendon dropped me, and I whined._

" _Sshhh, sweetie, that didn't hurt a bit, now did it? I'm going to leave you now, but I promise – one day you'll come looking for me."_

_And with those words, Brendon Urie of the Dandies, flitted off into the night, my blood still on his lips.'_

I closed the journal and threw it under my pillow at the sudden knock on the door.

"H-Hello?" I was almost positive my face had flushed; I was still having nightmares about the run in with Brendon that had happened three days ago now. I couldn't get the feel of his lips off mine, I couldn't….god damn, even thinking what I was thinking about was hard after I met him! The fuck's wrong with me?!

"Evie, babe, you ok? You're pretty damn quite in here…." Pete said, walking in and sitting down on the edge of my bed. I would refuse to look in his eyes; I didn't need him understanding what had happened to make me so closed off and distant.

I nodded automatically, although I was getting choked up and it was hard to speak.

"Just….going through a tough time, that's all." I replied, trying to take a deep breath.

Instead it came out as a muffled sob, to which Pete pulled me into his arms.

"Oh come on, Evie…..tell me what's wrong! You've been….locked in here for three days. I'm worried, I really am…Your bloodlust has to be out of control by now, and I'll be damned if I can fix it!" he said determinedly, cupping my face with both of his hands before pulling me into a kiss.

My mind blanked. I instantly pushed against his chest, falling with a soft thud to the floor as his arms uncoiled from around me.

"Pete…..stop." I whined hugging my knees to my chest as the tears rolled down my face, rocking myself to keep calm. He didn't need to see me like this.

"What happened to you, Genevieve?" he asked gently, sitting on the floor next to me, attempting to put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"He bit me."

Pete's entire face darkened.

"Who bit you, Evie….you can tell me." He pressed, eyes clouding with paranoia and anger.

"B-Bren…Brendon Urie…" I stuttered, preparing to scoot away from him in case he exploded. He froze, hand resting on my knee. Didn't even blink. I smiled a bit at his reaction, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Pete….Pete…." I repeated, checking to make he just hadn't pulled the 'catatonic vampire' card on me. I almost yelped in surprise as his lips crashed on to mine.

Although I knew we were just friends, there was something about the way he had started kissing me that made me realize he truly loved me – and this was perhaps not just because I was a vampire like himself. The passion that was in this kiss was papable, and into the kiss I uncurled my legs, and I started to lose myself in him, after my encounter – I needed this.

Without thinking, one on my hands went for Pete's belt, which I tugged off after a few seconds. He pulled back to look at me, panting slightly.

"I thought you always said we were just friends?" he asked, confused as I sat up against him, tugging his shirt off.

I paused, thinking of what to say.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz, I meant that so you wouldn't hate me and we could work together. I've wanted to be more than friends for a while," I stated, one hand dropping to his jeans, my hand resting just on the waistline of his jeans, right where I knew he'd get bothered.

"Evie…don't take this the wrong way," he started smiling, his hands reaching for my skirt, "But are you telling me you actually…want to…to, uh…."

"Have sex?" I finished for him, noticing how his smile only got bigger, "Why d'ya think I'm," my hand slid down just slight enough to cup him, I could already tell he was turned on, "Doing this?"

As gently as I could, I grabbed, my hand gently rubbing him up and down. I wasn't expecting the whimper this earned me, but it was music to my ears.

"God, Eve…baby…st-stop…" I'd never heard Pete whine before, and this just took the cake.

"Hm?" I teased, looking up at him, face stuck in a devilish grin.

And not two minutes later, Pete had me pinned to my bed, the only thing keeping me there was him and the fact that I was finally about to consummate my relationship with my best friend for the first time.

I took a deep breath as Pete's lips went across my neck, before they hooked onto one of my breasts. I moaned almost instantly as he began to suck, his hand moving between my legs, prepping me.

"You ready?" he murmured, after a few minutes, he's moved himself to my entrance. I gulped. It was now or never.

"Just…don't hurt me." I whimpered, knowing it was a complete lie. Having sex with Pete Wentz was bound to be the most painful experience of my life, simply because of how hard and fast it was going to go.

I nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Come on. Show me what a bassist really can do," I teased, grinning.

Pete only rolled his eyes, and from that moment on, I'd never look at him the same way again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"PETER!"

"GENEVIEVE!"

The simultaneous shouts within his mind caused Brendon Urie to bolt upright in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He'd seen more than he should have, felt her emotions, and the feeling he was left with was not pleasant.

"Damn….now I've gotta break a fucking imprint. Just fucking great." He mumbled to himself, getting up and heading for the kitchen, to walk and clear his thoughts. If he hadn't been so in tuned to the events he'd just witnessed, he wouldn't been able to pick up on the sound of a girl whining sleepily.

"W-William, qu-quit….b-baby…" Brendon smiled, walking down into the foyer, careful to stay in the shadows.

Adeline was sitting on the countertop, bare legs hooked around William's waist as he leaned into her, his head buried in the crook of her neck, drinking. She dipped her head back as the elder dandie shifted against her, causing her to moan as he drank deeper, his hands massaging her sides.

"B-Baby….mhhmmm…st-stop…" she whined again, sensing Brendon's presence. Almost at once, William removed his fangs, but continued to kiss her and nuzzle her.

"Adeline, doll, you're so warm, love…you sure you wouldn't rather I…" she squeaked a single small high pitched note as William's hand must have slid between her legs to tease her, "Make you feel alive?"

Brendon snickered, he'd never heard William's voice sound so….demanding.

"Baby, stop….someone else is here." She finally explained trying to remember how to breathe as the adrenaline worked through her body, panting slightly.

William turned, trying to shield her as much as he could. He wasn't surprised by who he saw, although he was mildly ticked off.

"Brendon…I would say I'm rather surprised to you, but how long have you been there for?" William wondered, trying to stay calm.

"…the whole time pretty much," Brendon replied, trying not to smile as he realized he'd just pissed off the last person on earth he should have pissed off.

"Well then," he paused, turning back to Adeline, "Love, hop down now and go get in bed, I'll be in shortly." He added to the blonde curtly, who scowled at Brendon before leaning in to his her husband's lips, jumping down into his arms before drifting back to their bedroom.

As Adeline headed back to her and William's room, she couldn't help wishing Evie was there, safe in her arms, even though her child would be a fully fledged vampire by now, in her early twenties, the same age Adeline had been when she herself was turned.

William, however, stood in the kitchen, wanting to know the cause of which Brendon had come to disturb them.

"Is something the matter? Brendon, you seem a little...disconcerted." William explained, to which the younger Dandie nodded.

"I'd rather hate to bother you with this, but...those hunters, And Genevieve. She's with one of the hunters, and I'm not meaning just hanging out. They've imprinted, and I can feel it, and I don't like it, oh, I just want to tear his neck out and bring her to safety, back to you and Adeline, where we can teach her how true vampires are to behave." Brendon said in a rush, sighing.

"Could you tell who it was? Which of the hunters?"

"Black hair, hazel eyes. I think it's the one you bit, the one that's so keen on destroying his own kind..."

"Ah….Peter. Now, I'm not surprised that's who you speak of, but what is the point is bringing it up? If they're so connected as you imply-"

"I want to break them, William. I want her to be mine. My enthralling failed the first time only because Adeline had gotten to her prior to me. If we ran into them again, I assure you she'll associate with Wentz no longer." Brendon ended, voice rising slightly as he grew excited at the thought of finally holding Genevieve.

"Brendon, drop that train of thought this instant." William interjected, calm but voice stern.

"She is not yours, and if they have imprinted as you say, it will be nearly impossible to break, those bonds aren't formed overnight, you know. But I would let the matter rest, I'm sure if it's truly meant to be she'll come around someday. More battles are bound to occur before the hunters realize there's little hope in resisting."

Brendon nodded, and walked back to his room, William whistling as he flitted away to continue his nightly rendezvous with Adeline.

**(Evie's POV)**

I wasn't expecting the battles to be this frequent, and I really wasn't expecting to be drawn to the Dandie that had bit me as much I was. By the time I managed to sneak off to met him one night, I was pretty damn sure I was in love.

"Why are you always following me?"

"You're pretty. It's simple. I've been watching you for some time."

"But why?"

"The rest of the Dandies are interested in you, we know you're better than this petty hunters. Come and try our lifestyle out."

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" I asked shakily as he stepped forward, cupping my face with his hands.

"I'd never. Just come back to the mansion with me," Brendon whispered, and I nodded as he pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

I took Brendon's arm as he led me inside the mansion, where at once a pretty blonde female vampire bounded up to greet us.

It took me a few moments to realize it had been the woman that had bit me, turned me into this monster.

But as she pulled me into a gentle hug, I was taken aback.

"Oh Genevieve…you've grown so much…I was expecting you to ever come home," she explained, before a man with shoulder length brown hair put his hand on her shoulder, "Love, she's probably in shock, let her let it soak in." he advised, smiling.

"Who…I'm sorry, but do I know you? I mean, you," I pointed to the man standing just behind the girl that was hugging me, "You're the leader, you bit Pete. And you," I pulled away slightly out of the hug to look at the woman, "You bit me. So….who are you two?"

I asked, not expecting the woman to turn and bury her head into the man's neck, actually sobbing.

"William…I told you she wouldn't remember us. She doesn't even recognize me, after all that happened to keep her safe…."

"Adeline love, give it time." He assured, taking her into his arms, laying a kiss in her hair as she pressed herself against him, still sobbing.

Wait. I'd imagined this before, when I was little. I was three of four, and I'd close my eyes, and I'd see a blonde in the arms of a tall brunette man, much like the couple I saw before me. I never understood why until this moment, when it clicked.

"You two…you're the two in my dreams I keep seeing." I admitted, shaking my head.

"What dreams?" William asked.

"Since I was little….the guy in them looks a lot like you, and the woman looks like her…." I said, realizing the smile working its way across William's face.

"That's because I'm your father, Genevieve." He said, certainly calmer than I felt.

My heart went into my throat. William Beckett, leader of the Dandies, was my  _father?!_

"B-But my l-last name is W-Winters…." I grappled, at a loss for words.

"It's because you have my maiden name, darling." The woman added, "WE needed to protect you as much as we could…I had to give you up, I hope you understand…."

I nodded, but in my head, I was screaming in a rage.

_YOU GAVE ME YOUR MAIDEN NAME TO PROTECT ME AND THEN YOU TURN ME INTO A MONSTER?! HOW DARE Y-_

Before I could finish my though however, Brendon's lips were against mine, and I froze, trying to memorize everything about him. Truth was, I realized, he was better for me than Pete. He knew my family, and would always be there. With Pete, I would never knoe if he was actually home or if he was out hunting, or getting himself killed.

I slept with Brendon that night, and I didn't regret breaking my imprint with Pete, it felt so good to know I was truly loved, that the sex wasn't just meaningless and because I felt like I needed it.

The next day I wrote a letter to drop off at Patrick's, saying I was leaving town for awhile. In reality I was going to move in with the Dandies and embrace my new lifestyle.

Would I ever go back to Pete? Maybe someday I would, after I'd left Brendon for dead along with the rest of the Dandies. I was a hunter at heart, nobody was going to change that. But for now, I'd lead a double life, because as I discovered the night before, I was Beckett, Genevieve Winters Beckett.


End file.
